ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
1890 in literature
The year 1890 in literature involved some significant new books. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1890_in_literature# hide *1 Events *2 New books *3 New drama *4 Poetry *5 Non-fiction *6 Births *7 Deaths *8 Awards *9 References Eventshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1890_in_literature&action=edit&section=1 edit *January - William Heinemann launches his Heinemann publishing business in London's Covent Garden with publication of Hall Caine's successful novel The Bondman.[1] *March 8 - Bram Stoker begins work on Dracula.[2] *c. June–September - Joseph Conrad, at this time serving as Józef Teodor Konrad Korzeniowski with a Belgian steamer company, makes a journey on the Congo River which will inspire his novel Heart of Darkness (1899). *July 13 - Ambrose Bierce's short story "An Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge", one of his best known works, is first published, in The San Francisco Examiner. *September - Arthur Morrison joins the staff of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Globe_(London_newspaper) The Globe (London newspaper)].[3] *October 19 - Death of Sir Richard Francis Burton in Trieste, following which his widow, Isabel, burns his journals, a revised translation of The Perfumed Garden and many more manuscripts and books, largely on account of their erotic nature. *Leo Tolstoy's novella The Kreutzer Sonata, being suppressed in Russia, is published in Berlin in Russian, German, English and French, with other English versions issued in England and the United States. The United States Post Office Department prohibits mailing of newspapers containing serialized installments.[4] *Macmillan Publishers in the U.K. begin to supply on "net book" terms, i.e. no discount is available to consumers. New books *The Sign of the Four Arthur Conan Doyle New dramahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1890_in_literature&action=edit&section=3 edit *James Herne - Margaret Fleming *Henrik Ibsen - Hedda Gabler *Wilhelm Jacoby and Carl Laufs - Pension Schöller *Maurice Maeterlinck - The Blind *Arthur Wing Pinero - The Cabinet Minister Poetryhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1890_in_literature&action=edit&section=4 edit *Edwin James Brady - The Way of Many Rivers *W. B. Yeats - "Lake Isle of Innisfree" (in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Observer_(UK) The National Observer (London)] 13 December) Non-fictionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1890_in_literature&action=edit&section=5 edit *Sir James George Frazer - The Golden Bough *Alfred Thayer Mahan - The Influence of Sea Power upon History *Ragnar Redbeard - Might Is Right, or The Survival of the Fittest *James McNeill Whistler - The Gentle Art of Making Enemies Birthshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1890_in_literature&action=edit&section=6 edit *January 9 - Karel Čapek author (died 1938) *February 10 - Boris Pasternak author (died 1960) *March 11 - Vannevar Bush, author (d. 1974) *May 15 - Katherine Anne Porter, journalist and novelist (died 1980) *May 18 - Zora Cross, poet and novelist (died 1964) *May 20 - Allan Nevins, historian and journalist (died 1971) *August 15 - Tsugi Takano, Japanese novelist (died 1943) *August 20 - H. P. Lovecraft, American horror writer (died 1937) *August 28 - Ivor Gurney, English war poet and composer (died 1937) *August 31 (August 19 O.S.) - August Alle, Estonian writer (died 1952) *September 10 - Franz Werfel, Austrian author (died 1945) *September 15 - Agatha Christie, English mystery writer (died 1976) *September 24 - A. P. Herbert, English humorist and novelist (died 1971) *October 1 - Blanche Oelrichs, poet & playwright (died 1950) *October 13 - Conrad Richter, novelist (died 1968) *November 25 - Isaac Rosenberg, war poet (died 1918) *December 2 - Károly Molter, Hungarian novelist, dramatist, literary critic, journalist and academic (died 1981) Deathshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1890_in_literature&action=edit&section=7 edit *January 2 - George Henry Boker, poet and playwright (born 1823) *June 11 - George Edward Brett, publisher (born 1829) *June 24 - Subba Row, Hindu Theosophist writer (born 1856; cutaneous disease) *July 15 - Gottfried Keller, Swiss novelist (born 1819) *August 9 - Eduard von Bauernfeld, Austrian dramatist (born 1802) *September 18 - Dion Boucicault, dramatist (b. c.1820) *October 19 - Sir Richard Francis Burton, geographer, explorer, translator, writer and linguist (born 1821) *October 26 - Carlo Collodi, Italian writer, the creator of Pinocchio (born 1826) *November 1 - Júlio Ribeiro, Brazilian naturalist, novelist, philologist, journalist and grammarian (born 1845; tuberculosis) *December 18 - Grigory Danilevsky, Russian historical novelist (born 1829) *December 19 - Zénaïde Fleuriot, French novelist (born 1829) *December 29 - Octave Feuillet, French novelist and dramatist (born 1821) Awardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1890_in_literature&action=edit&section=8 edit *Newdigate prize - Laurence Binyon Category:1890